Janet Korvoloski
Janet Korvoloski is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and it's sequel Dinosaur Liberation Association. Corruption Janet was a classmate of Dimitri Maximoff's at the University of Maryland. She berated him for his excessive tardiness and left class early to avoid having to be the tie-breaker in the usual argument between Dimitri and his father. While in the courtyard, Janet barely avoided getting dragged into the argument through her cell phone. Afterwards, she noticed Scott Green walking back and forth. He said he was looking for the bathroom, but went the opposite way of where Janet told him to go. Janet returned to her dorm room to see her roommate Tina Gibson bragging about how her father, incumbent governor Henry Gibson was going to trounce Dimitri's mother Stephanie Maximoff in the gubernatorial debate later that day. Janet simply told her that she wasn't registered to vote and so she didn't care before leaving for the auditorium. Janet was at the auditorium during the final debate. She watched as Scott Green accused Henry Gibson of hiring two mercenaries named Harvey David and Julius Wright just to have them get killed. Janet was visibly frightened after someone cut the lights off and on. After helping campus security investigate the sudden blackout, Janet returned to her dorm to see a note from Tina saying she went to Paris a day early. Janet ignored it and went to bed. Her sleep was short-lived as Dimitri barged in. He was about to tell her about the diskette, but was pulled away by Scott before he could. Returning to the dorm room, Dimitri and Janet checked Tina's e-mail. It proved that she was on the island with the mercenaries. Dimitri hacked into the InGen computer mainframe and managed to pull up the cameras. Dimitri, an ardent disbeliever of the existence of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, was shocked to see dinosaurs on the screen. Janet was even more shocked when, after seeing a Ford Explorer on the camera, Dimitri suggested to go there to rescue Tina themselves. Janet's own need to stay out of the election forced her to agreed with him. Janet and Dimitri bought a plane ticket for a flight over the island while Dimitri input himself as the co-pilot. Janet, with newly dyed red hair, arrived on the tarmac and met the extremely rude flight attendant Heidi Carroll, the disapproving pilot Paul Harris, and Henry Gibson's chief of staff pretending to be the air marshal, Kevin Davenport. Just as soon as a mystery passenger boarded, the plane was in the air. After a few hours, Janet entered the bathroom and managed to climb into the upper compartment and begin to mess with the wires. Janet managed to make the lights go off, but the Paul managed to get the lights back on from the cockpit. Dimitri made a last-ditch attempt and knocked Paul unconscious before landing the plane. The plane was in an uproar and Janet couldn't contain her guilt. After admitting what she did, Dimitri came out and did the same. Kevin immediately arrested them, along with the mystery man who had been revealed to be Scott Green. The flight attendant Heidi took pity on the kids and handcuffed Kevin to the edge of the watchtower before uncuffing the others. Janet and Dimitri apologized to Kevin as they planned their search for Tina. The duo left, but not before Scott chewed Dimitri out for keeping the diskette. Dimitri and Janet picked up Tina's trail and found the Ford Explorer. They also encountered an angry triceratops. The teens were at a standoff, but managed to get inside the van before the dinosaur charged. Once the car stopped rolling, Dimitri was unconscious and Janet managed to slide out. She decided to continue searching on her own. Janet finally found Tina sitting alone in an abandoned laboratory, but didn't get her as a nearby dinosaurs would have spotted her. She decided to turn back and get Dimitri. Janet and Dimitri returned to see Tina begging for them to leave. When they didn't, Kevin Davenport threatened them. They still didn't leave. Kevin lost his patience and shot Dimitri before taking the girls hostage. Kevin tied to girls to a tree as he slept. Janet berated Tina for her actions and her fathers actions, but Tina said it wasn't that bad. Tina later heard sounds, but Janet told her it was obviously a dinosaur. Suddenly, the superraptor jumped out of the trees. He tried scaring the girls, but it only worked on Tina. The fact that Janet stood her ground infuriated the superraptor. He tried scaring her by injuring Kevin, but it still didn't work. Janet told Tina to run after realizing he wouldn't leave until Janet was scared. Janet tried to study the superraptor's movements, but he followed no distinguishable pattern. Finally, Janet gave up and tackled the superraptor and began tor run. Suddenly, other raptors joined chase. It was a trap. Janet stopped running in front of the first raptor. Just as it was about to kill, the superraptor attacked it. His own pride was stopping them from getting a good kill. Janet continued the pattern until it was just her and the superraptor. The superraptor had her cornered. Janet complimented the superraptor on his intelligence before picking up a log and knocking the superraptor off his feet. Janet ran off. Janet resurfaced later running into Dimitri, who had survived his earlier run-in with Kevin Davenport, who was trying to find his way back to the charter plane. They managed to find the road. The ran, but the plane was already in the air and a group of raptors were closing in. Scott Green managed to convince Heidi to reland the plane. Janet and Dimitri ran alongside the plane as Scott pulled them up. They rode the plane all the way back to Annapolis, Maryland, where they received a call from Max Gibson warning them not to land at the airport. The plane landed on the freeway and, after Scott ran off from the cops, the remaining three left for the University of Maryland where they successfully accused Henry Gibson for corruption. He was promptly arrested. Three days later, during Stephanie Maximoff's Acceptance Speech, Janet sat with Dimitri and explained that their adventure strengthened her resolve not to register to vote. She stopped mid-sentence and left backstage. Janet met up with Scott Green on the catwalk. Janet had managed to deduce that even thought Scott was in a relationship the then deceased Tina Gibson, he did develop feeling for Heidi Carroll. He admitted it, but he said he wouldn't act upon his feelings. Janet left him and returned to the watch Stephanie's acceptance speech. Dinosaur Liberation Association Coming Soon Appearances Corruption Trivia *Her habit of changing hair color on a daily basis was originally a trait of Dimitri's but was changed to better suit the story. *Claims she doesn't even remember her original hair color *Hair colors exhibited in Corruption: blue, blond, and red Korvoloski, Janet Korvoloski, Janet Korvoloski, Janet Korvoloski, Janet Korvoloski, Janet Category:Fan Fiction